


KyoHaru Goodness

by tmwillson3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cats, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matchmaking, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are related to Kyoya and Haruhi, naturally as a couple- all the KyoHaru goodness you could want. It's sweet, fluffy, and will be updated when ideas come.  See tags for a better idea of each story.





	1. Glasses Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2016, I posted several one-shots on my FFN account. I'm finally getting around to migrating those stories onto this account since I FINALLY started writing more KyoHaru recently. These first 3 stories you might have read previously, but all the rest will be new. I own nothing. I was inspired by the prompt sexy specs for this first one-shot.

How much did Kyoya need those glasses, really?

Every time Haruhi saw someone in college try to get the upper hand on Kyoya, she would watch as his glasses glinted in the light before he said or did something that proved that he was better at manipulation.

It was painful to hear the mean things they said to him, but immediately after, it became rather amusing at times, to see the tables get turned on them. Kyoya always had a plan and was three steps ahead of everyone else, and some people still had not figured that out.

And every time she watched it happen in front of her, she waited for his glasses to glint, without fail. Which begged the question: why did he use glasses? Why not contacts? Was he trying to distinguish himself, or were his eyes that bad?

One day, while the two of them were studying at Haruhi's dorm just after such an encounter, Haruhi's curiosity got the better of her. She looked up, to find Kyoya already looking at her.

"What is it, Haruhi? You're distracted by something. Did I say something incorrect about you and Tamaki?"

He was referring to the non-existent relationship between her and Tamaki. She had asked for the break-up at the beginning of college, thinking it best for both of them. They were still good friends, but occasionally, people accused her of being disrespectful or ungrateful for turning down someone as good as Tamaki.

All the Host guys at one point had stood up for her decision, even Tamaki to his parents. This time was the second time it had happened in front of Kyoya, and it was an old Suoh family friend and rejectee of Tamaki who had first accused Haruhi of being ungrateful, and then of being a gold digger.

Haruhi calmly explained that she and Tamaki were too different to date, and that the woman should mind her own business. Said woman was about to snarl back an answer when Kyoya butted in.

Glasses glinting, he said, "Until you prove yourself even worthy of going on a date with Tamaki, I suggest you remember to whom you're talking to and leave. She's dated him and gotten to know him far more than you ever will. Haruhi has no interest in Tamaki, and she'll date whomever she chooses. Good day."

And with a small grin, he took Haruhi's loose arm in his own and escorted her back to her dorm to study.

Haruhi did not care how many times people accused her of being ungrateful; the two of them were not compatible, nor had enough time to be in a relationship. It had worked out well in Haruhi's mind, as she had lost interest in Tamaki. The twins kept bugging her that she was secretly crushing on one of them, but she did not think so. She was pretty sure that she was not interested in anyone, and that was when her mind went back to Kyoya's need for glasses.

At Kyoya's question, she answered, "No. Everything you said was correct about Tamaki and me. I'm distracted, but it's small and inconsequential."

"We're both distracted now, Haruhi. You might as well tell me," said Kyoya as he leaned forward and put his hands together in preparation to listen.

He always enjoyed hearing about the random thoughts inside Haruhi's head, because for someone so brilliant and good with people, her mind seemed to run in so many odd directions. He kept hoping that at some point, he was in her thoughts, the same way she was in his.

There was no way to frame her thought to not appear odd to him, so she decided it was best to be as nonchalant as possible as she spoke.

"How much do you need those glasses, really? You could easily afford contacts if you wanted them, and I can't help but wonder why you wear them. I keep imagining it's because you do it all for show."

Kyoya laughed at her assessment, not at all surprised that she was partially correct. Pleased with her interest in him and seeing an opening, he said, "That's partially true, but there's a far bigger reason why I wear them. I need them. Here, try them on for yourself," he said, getting up and sitting on the desk in front of her.

With him so situated, Haruhi had easy access to his spectacles, and pulled them off his head. Taking out her contacts, she put on his glasses, and gasped.

"You really do need these glasses."

"Yes, I rather need them so I can see anything. Now I just need to get them back," he said, reaching out a hand to grab his glasses back.

The only problem was that his sense of depth seemed off, as his hand ended up sliding against Haruhi's cheek. Haruhi was glad that he was partially blind, so that he could not see the blush that came to her face. His hands were so gentle in trying to grab his glasses back, and for reasons she could not explain, his hand touching her there felt really good when it should not.

"I do apologize, Haruhi. I seem to have missed my glasses," he said, fumbling again with his hands, this time by overshooting her face and running his hands through her hair. This made Haruhi's blush grow, and as his hand slid down in an attempt take the spectacles, his movements only succeeded in making her blush grow even more.

Failing yet again and managing to find Haruhi's neck, Kyoya cleared his throat.

"It appears I need some help getting my glasses back," he said as Haruhi proceeded to pull off his glasses and lean in, only for him to follow up with, "I'll lean in a little closer, and that-"

And before Haruhi could realize what was happening, their lips met. It was small and accidental, but it awakened something in Haruhi that she had not felt since her time dating Tamaki, desire. In this case, a desire to kiss him again and see his eyes without glasses.

After blinking and trying to steady her thoughts, she looked at Kyoya, intent upon seeing his eyes. But, before she could, she saw the genuine smile on Kyoya's face. That kiss had pleased him, and that made her really happy. She took a moment to stare into his dark eyes until he cleared his mouth again.

"Haruhi? May we try that again?"

Without thinking, Haruhi leaned in and kissed Kyoya, and this time, there was nothing gentle about his touch. His hands found her face and pulled her flush against him, kissing her with everything within him.

When they pulled away, both breathless and excited, it occurred to Haruhi that he might have meant that he wanted to try to get his glasses back again. She waited to see what he said.

"Well, that answers that burning question," said Kyoya at last, his smile returning tenfold.

"What was that question?" asked Haruhi confused.

"Whether you'd ever consider dating me. I wasn't sure if you were ready."

"I didn't realize I was ready until just now," said Haruhi, thinking out loud. Kyoya chuckled at that.

"Better late than never. Now, may I have my glasses back? I'm going to need those so I can make dinner reservations for us tonight."

"Who said anything about going out for dinner?" asked Haruhi as she put his glasses back on his face. "We still have work to do."

"If there's anything you and I have learned from our time with Tamaki, it is that we should make the most of the moment and live in the present. I think we both prefer to live and think in the future, but love is not something you save up and share in the future. Love is needed in the here and now, as it helps us deal with all the other struggles in our present life. Agreed?"

Haruhi nodded dumbly, not sure what else was needed to be said.

"Good. I've waited a long time to date you, Haruhi. I don't intend to let our moments pass by," he said, reaching out a confident hand and cupping her face.

"Then can we eat here at least? We can talk more comfortably here," said Haruhi, not desiring to leave her dorm.

"Yes we can. Let's try out that take-out place that Tamaki raves about."

Haruhi smiled, making Kyoya smile back. After several short minutes of locked gazes, Kyoya picked up his phone and called for food, while Haruhi tried to figure out if there was a way to do her homework while Kyoya continued to sit in his present position. She could think of none, so she shooed him away after he finished up on the phone.

As he got up, his hand found hers, even with his face not turned toward her. That made Haruhi pause and think until she saw the triumphant grin on his face, and the glinting of glasses. What had she missed in their accidental kiss and interaction?

"Haruhi, you're thinking too loudly and distracted. What is it?" asked Kyoya, amused by her dumbfounded facial expression of deep thought.

That was how it had all started before, but he could not have read her mind. He had, however, smiled and come over at once at the silly question that normally he would not give the time of day for. Why was that?

The puzzle pieces fell into place when she remembered his reason for eating out that night, love. He loved her. Suddenly, everything made sense why he would wait, want to hear her thoughts, and spend so much time with her. Love. He was still three steps ahead her, she who had just figured out that she liked him.

Kyoya saw Haruhi's mouth form an "o", and he smiled as he went back to reading his textbook. She understood how he felt, and that he was more than willing to wait for her until she was ready to go further.

She did not come to that second realization until several years later, and by then, he made himself quite obvious, with an engagement ring.


	2. Let's Bake Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This story is inspired by fanart by erichi25, in honor of her birthday a while back.

All Haruhi wanted was to have her bakery, just like her mom had. Was that too much to ask?

Unfortunately, her father had to close her mother's bakery upon her death since he was no baker, and they did not have a lot of money.

Haruhi used the drive her mother had, and managed to score a scholarship to attend the most prestigious of schools for chefs, and she learned the finer arts of baking.

From there, however, her luck was not with her. At first, no one was hiring chefs fresh out of school. Then, she found one, but they overworked her. For five years, she worked there to save up enough money to open her own shop, and when she thought she had saved enough, she quit. Her boss told her she would never succeed and that she should not come back to him when she could not make it on her own.

She set out to prove him wrong. She had a dream, and she was going to be like her mother.

Six months earlier, a small building, a corner spot, had opened up. Haruhi had claimed it at once, and now freed from long hours, she began to set up her own bakery.

In a month, she bought everything she would need and had it set up. She opened the bakery, with little business. Within a few months, her equipment and building costs were far more than she had expected, and she was going to have to turn things around quickly in order to save her business from dying. She had to advertise, or make more people realize that she had delicious baked goods.

Being a practical woman, Haruhi asked the bank for an extension for one month. They agreed. Two weeks after that, a tall, dark-haired gentleman with glasses entered her bakery.

"What's your specialty of the day?" he asked.

"Specialty? What specialty?" asked Haruhi with confusion.

The man narrowed his eyes and gave her a pitying look. "How do you expect to run a good bakery if you don't have a specialty in general or for the day for new customers to try?"

"What are you trying to say? Who are you?" asked Haruhi defensively. She did not like his pitying look and wanted him gone.

"My name's Kyoya Ootori. I work at the bank that gives you your mortgage. They asked me, as someone who has good taste in food, to check in on you. I can see why you need an extension. It's lunch time, and there's no one here."

"It's not like this every day," said Haruhi, walking around the counter to speak to Kyoya, face to face.

"I hope so, or else you're going to fail sooner," he said, pleased to see that she had some spunk in her. She may be clueless about running a business, but she had a good head on her shoulders from the way she spoke.

"Do you have anything constructive to say about this place, or do you intend to just critique it the whole time?" asked Haruhi. "There's bread I need to make."

"What do you do with all your leftover bread?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"When it's stale and not sellable, I give it to the poor and homeless. They'll eat anything and always love my bread."

"Do you give away all your old, stale food like that?" asked Kyoya skeptically.

"Yes. I don't like to waste good food," said Haruhi. I keep some for myself, as well. I'm used to eating stale bread."

"Interesting. In that case, I've seen all I need to," said Kyoya turning around. "I won't keep you from your bread."

When he saw the exterior, he thought it adequate. The interior was much brighter, more cheerful, and warm in general, which spoke well. The fact that she had no customers or advertising worried him considerably.

"You don't even want to try some bread, as a food critic?" asked Haruhi, rushing toward him with the bread in question. "I wouldn't make you pay for it. It's fresh. I'm just curious to know what you think."

He looked her up and down, taking in her white uniform and red scarf. White and red was the general theme of the bakery, so that did not surprise him. What did surprise him was that there was not a jot of flour on her anywhere, quite spotless. She kept her hair short, and her eyes seemed to see through him at once. He did like the way she assessed him, so he took the bread. He took one bite and nodded.

"It's good bread. I hope that the next time that I come in, you'll be showing off this bread more prominently. Specialties are normal in bakeries."

With that, he left with the whole loaf in his hand. Haruhi did not understand at first what he had meant, but after she got over her initial pleasure at being praised for her bread, she thought more about what he said. First, he was challenging her to think of specialties involving the bread. Second, he was coming back.

By the next day, she had bought two chalkboards and made sure that her specialties were proudly displayed. By dinner time, he came back, glad to see more people in the store.

"I see you took my advice. Have you had more customers?"

Haruhi looked up from her frosting of a cake, almost squirting frosting in his face in her surprise.

"Yes. There's been a few more, which was good."

"It's a good start, but it won't save your bakery. You should consider ways to cut back, to make do with less. That, or you're going to have to do a lot better job of advertising yourself to get more customers in here."

Haruhi glared at him as he spoke, even as she realized that he was right. Something was going to have to change. She could make less food, but how would that support more customers?

"How do I advertise more?" asked Haruhi, putting down her supplies and bringing two slices of cake to a table. "I've put ads in papers. What else can I do?"

"There's the radio, television-"

"Something that I can afford, please," interrupted Haruhi, indicating for him to sit.

"You could start by letting me try that cake," he said, putting out a hand to take the plate from her.

"Word of mouth?" she asked, tilting her head at him and his desire to take her food so quickly. Yesterday, he had to be forced, but now he knew. It was something to take pride in.

"Yes. I noticed cakes are your specialty today. Have you tried talking to people on the street?"

Haruhi winced at the thought of talking to random strangers and asking them to come in and try one of her cakes.

"Let me try it once, and then you tell me how I did," said Haruhi, finishing up her piece of cake.

Kyoya nodded, enjoying his cake while she went and grabbed one of her freshly made cakes.

The first people Haruhi saw were two men, a tall, dark-haired one, and a short, light-haired one. The short one bounced as he walked, and Haruhi wondered how young he was. Figuring he was young enough that he might enjoy cake still, she waved at the pair, the shorter one bouncing up to her at once.

"Hi! What's with that cake you're holding?"

"I made this," said Haruhi, unsure of what else to say. She had had a sales pitch in mind, but she hated the idea of trying to convince them to come inside, especially with Kyoya in there. Instead, she pushed the cake into the shorter guy's hands.

"I'm trying to spread the word about my cakes. Here, have it. You look like the sort of guy who enjoys strawberry cake."

"This is strawberry? Oh boy!"

All at once, a fork appeared in the boy's hand, and he was eating the cake with gusto.

"This is delicious! I'm definitely coming back for more. Come on, Takashi, we need to tell others about this!"

And off the two went.

Haruhi was unsure if she had done the right thing, and when she saw the grin on Kyoya's face, she was sure she had messed up.

"Not much of a seller, are you?"

"The product should speak for itself," deadpanned Haruhi.

"I see that now," said Kyoya with a little shake of his head. "I hope for your sake that you're prepared to give away enough food until that works out for you. If you change your mind, give me a call. I can help," he said getting up from his seat and handing her a card. "Your products are good, so you just need to find the right way to show them off."

For a week, she gave away food at high traffic hours. The only true increase came from cakes, as the pair that she had first met now came to her bakery every day for more cake. Mori usually got something small while Hunny devoured a whole cake by himself, occasionally buying a couple to take home with him.

After a week of not getting enough sales through those means, she called Kyoya back, loathe as she was to do so. She did not like the idea of asking him for help, as he seemed the type to call in favors. But, she was desperate and had no choice.

"I need to observe you for a day," he first said.

"Why?" she asked, skeptical at once as she stood in front of him.

He just smiled and said, "If you want my help, I need to know what a normal day looks like so that I can best assess your needs. I have several ideas, but I need to watch you to decide on the best course of action."

And so, at four in the morning, Kyoya found himself quite tired and annoyed in front of the bakery, with Haruhi nowhere in sight. A couple minutes later, she rushed to him, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Here. I figured you might want this. It's got lots of espresso in it."

That made Kyoya smile for the first time since he woke up, which was quite impressive for him waking up early. But she did not need to know that. He took the coffees while she opened the shop, and soon his was gone.

Haruhi's cup disappeared in the course of the morning, as she got to work on her cookies and cake. Kyoya stood behind the counter with a notebook, writing down something frequently. Her first customer, a regular, gave her a smile but looked concerned upon seeing Kyoya with a notebook.

"Is everything alright with your bakery? Why is that guy here?"

"He's helping me increase my business by giving business advice and help with advertising. Why?"

"Well, he just looks like he's an inspector or something. That's all. Gives me the creeps, and I'm sure my brother will think the same thing when he comes in. If you really want help, you should ask us. We do photography and would happily help you. You can actually tell us apart, somehow."

"Thanks, Kaoru. I'll remember that."

After Kaoru left, Haruhi knew that she had to do something about Kyoya, lest others get the wrong idea. So, she went into her storage closet and found an extra set of clothing she had saved, in case she ever had enough to afford a second person.

"Could you put these clothes on, please? I don't want you to scare away my customers."

Kyoya's lips hardened into a line, and his eyes met hers through his glasses. She continued to stare back seriously, waiting for him to take the offered clothing. When she did not flinch at his challenging gaze, he took the clothing and changed into them.

After that, the day went by pretty smoothly, as everyone assumed that she had finally gotten some help in the back, and that he was eagerly taking notes on all her methods. At the end of the day, the two sat down with a plate of cookies, and he told her his observations. She did not like all that he had to say, but she was glad that he was upfront with her about what would be needed to lean out her business. Advertising held more promise.

"I have a friend who is a model. If you gave him some free food, I'm sure he'd advertise anything for you. His name's Tamaki. Also, those are the Hitachiins, those early regulars. They're excellent photographers. You should ask them for help taking pictures of your food. If both of those work out as I suspect they will, you'll be in a good place and not have to cut out as much."

"Thank you for your help today. I really appreciate it. Why don't you take-"

Haruhi was going to let him take home the rest of the cookies on the plate, but then she realized that all the cookies were gone.

"What should I take?" asked Kyoya, going towards her at the counter.

"Well, I was going to have you take home cookies, but it seems they're all gone. How about day-old bread?"

"I'll take it. I'm not a fan of sweets, so I'd much rather take bread anyway," he said, taking the offered bread into his hands at once.

"But, then, why did you finish all those cookies and cake?"

Haruhi was beyond baffled, and Kyoya laughed.

"That's why the bank sent me, because I don't like sweets normally. However, yours are really good, and not so horribly sweet that I can't stand it. Consider yourself lucky."

He said it all so businesslike, as though it were all okay that the bank would send someone like him to her. But, she was glad that he enjoyed her cooking. It gave her hope as she watched him prepare to leave with the bread.

"I will. But aren't you going to return my clothing?"

"Oh? I'm still wearing it, aren't I?" he asked, looking a little sheepish for once.

"And you tied the scarf all wrong," said Haruhi going over to fix it at once on him.

Kyoya was going to tell Haruhi to not bother since he was about to remove the clothing, but he found himself immediately caught up in what Haruhi was doing, so focused as she was on fixing his scarf. She dropped her hat on Kyoya, her left arm hooked around him with the other up front, moving the scarf into the right place before untying and retying the scarf.

"There's a very particular way to tie a scarf in the kitchen," said Haruhi, eyes on the scarf as she folded the fabric.

"Mm-hm. Yes, of course there is," Kyoya said to placate her, placing his hands on his hips to keep them steady.

With her face downcast and leaning close to him for support as she focused on his scarf, Kyoya watched Haruhi fix the scarf as he tried not to think about how good she smelled up close, smelling like a combination of her bread and shampoo. His thoughts left him with a guilty conscience, but considering the captivating woman in front of man, he did not think he would be blamed.

There was no desire to tell her that he did not have to watch her to know what she needed. He had known as soon as he had seen her talk to Hunny. But, it meant he could spend more time with her, and that he wanted. If he were not employed by his family at the bank, he would consider going out on his own in order to make sure that Haruhi succeeded. With her drive and skill, and his money, they could do amazing things together.

There was also no desire in him to tell Tamaki, the Prince among women, about Haruhi. Kyoya wanted to keep this determined, brilliant baker to himself. Unfortunately, if he did not share her, she might not have a reason to see him ever again, which was far worse.

When the scarf was finally tied properly, she stood back to admire her work. Satisfied, she said, "Much better. And see? Now that it's done like that, all I have to do is pull here, and it's all undone."

As she spoke, she pulled on one end of the scarf, and the scarf came apart as she said it would. Pulling it off of Kyoya, she motioned for him to change, which he did quickly. He had people to call, and he did not have time to waste.

Once he was in his normal clothes, the two parted ways.

"We both have much to do in the next couple days. I'll see if I can't bring Tamaki over soon to meet you, and then you need to see about photography for your food with the Hitachiins," he said, counting off tasks on his fingers. "If, for any reason, they charge you a larger amount than you can afford, tell me. I can forward you the money ahead, and you can pay me back. With interest, of course."

"Definitely a banker," mumbled Haruhi.

"I'll give you the average going rate, whatever it happens to be at the time. That's very generous," he said, a grin forming on his face. It was one way of securing contact with her if all else failed.

"I doubt it'll be necessary, but thanks. I'll keep that in mind," said Haruhi, hoping and praying that the twins were genuine in their offer to help.

Within the next three days, the advertising for Haruhi's bakery was resolved. As it turned out, the twins only wanted free food and drinks for a week, and Tamaki only had to hear Haruhi's tale and try her food to do the gig for free. Haruhi insisted upon giving him more free food, much against Kyoya's wishes for her to save money. After that, photos started appearing in newspapers and magazines, and Tamaki's face was selling cakes by the dozen. It also helped that Mori knew several well-known food critics and suggested that they try Haruhi's bakery. Their reviews were all favorable.

As the weeks passed, Haruhi got to know everyone who helped her in some way, especially Kyoya. He was now a fixture during his break times, set up with his laptop in a corner table away from the masses. She always insisted on serving her customers, and whenever she came to refill her coffee, he had more statistics and business ideas as backups, in case things did not work out.

He was the last one to leave, usually staying until she closed the shop. The twins did not dare call him a pervert to his face (unlike with Tamaki), but they told Haruhi that plenty since he stayed so much when there was no reason to do so. Haruhi ignored the twins, but she wondered all the same why he stayed so long. She was glad he did, as he was a wealth of knowledge about running a business, and he was a good conversationalist at the end of the day, ready to chat about anything and everything. It was something that Haruhi started to look forward to each day.

By the time it came time to pay off what Haruhi owed, she had just scraped up enough. All involved in "Save Bakery Kotoko" rejoiced when she had enough, Kyoya most of all (albeit silently). He personally walked her into the bank on the due date and took her to his office.

Shaking her hand, he said, "Haruhi, I'm very impressed by how much you managed to turn around this bakery. Not many would have had the drive and patience to do what you just did."

Haruhi smiled her normal smile as she said, "Thank you for all your help and challenges. This wouldn't have been possible without you. You're very good at what you do; your family must be so proud."

"They're not ones to give out compliments freely, so your words are more than enough for me," said Kyoya frankly as he looked around the small office.

"They ought to. You know this so well; you could go out on your own in banking," said Haruhi indignantly.

If Kyoya had been the type of person to give hugs, he would have done so then after Haruhi's comment. But, he was not, so he settled for giving her a genuine smile.

"Thank you for vote of confidence, Haruhi. I have considered it, and Tamaki tells me I should, as well. But, that is another story for another day. I have to take your case to the board, and when it's done, we'll talk about it over dinner. Can you wait here?"

"Sure, of course," she said, taking a seat. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Good," he said, glad that he would not lose her yet. With one last shared look, Kyoya left with Haruhi's casefile.

When Kyoya came back, Haruhi's smile dropped. He was not happy, or at least did not appear as he had when he had left her earlier. She waited for him to speak, but instead, he pulled items off and out of his desk, putting all of it into a box that seemed to appear from nowhere. When everything was inside the box, he smiled.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

Now completely baffled, Haruhi nodded and held the door for Kyoya as he walked, head high, out of the office. At dinner, Kyoya told her the whole story.

"The board does not see the merit in supporting yet another small bakery when it already finances several large, chain ones. In addition, the board felt that I was too involved in the process to make a decision, but they're wrong. Involved I am, but not incapable of seeing the future of your bakery. Yours has a bright future, if it continues to be managed properly by someone with a business background."

"But I don't have a business background," stated Haruhi, confused.

Kyoya got up from his chair, and when he was in front of Haruhi, she got up as well, trying to understand.

"You have me now. I'd like to enter into a joint venture with you, if you'll have me," Kyoya said, getting more quiet at the end. He looked hesitant for a moment, as if unsure how she would respond.

"But what about your job at the bank, your family?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought I made that clear at the bank. I quit. I'm going out on my own, as you suggested," he said, his smile gaining more radiance.

"Oh. Then I accept. I'd be happy to work with you for a long time to come," she said, pleased that he had made the decision.

"I think we'll make great partners," he said, his eyes full of meaning as they shook hands.

"But are you sure you want to risk your future on me?" asked Haruhi seriously. "It's a big risk."

"It's one I'm willing to make. In this case, perhaps I'm a little more biased and involved than I should be, but I believe in you."

"Why?" she asked, at a loss as to how he could believe in her so soon.

Leaning in, Kyoya pulled Haruhi to himself and kissed her. When she got over her initial shock, she kissed him back.

"Does that answer your question?" he said with a smile. "Is there any way that I can convince you to become more than my business partner?"

"You'll have to date me first," said Haruhi seriously.

"Then we'll start now. So, what are you interested in eating?"

"Do they have fancy tuna here?" she said, her eyes getting wide and excited.

"I think we can arrange that," he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi and Kyoya get married and share a private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. The beginning line is inspired by an ending line from Jane Austen's Northanger Abbey. Wedding fluff!!!

Kyoya and Haruhi were married: the bells rang, and everybody smiled.

Well, at least until five minutes into the ceremony. That was when Tamaki and Ranka had an unplanned battle for loudest crier and most tears shed.

Tamaki won, in case anyone feared otherwise.

As Tamaki cried tears of great joy for his two closest friends, Haruhi turned her head, as though she had a twitch. Kyoya knew better, though, and watched from his peripheral vision, trying to maintain eye contact with the man in front of him. As he feared, she gave him an eyebrow raise, asking him if he expected anything else from Tamaki.

Kyoya dropped his shoulders, his normal way of conceding defeat to his wife.

~-KH-~

As soon as the newly married couple was away from the guests, they allowed themselves a chance to fully look at one another (after a kiss, of course). With Ranka excitedly dragging Haruhi down the aisle, neither had been able to enjoy the moment.

Haruhi knew that even though Kyoya's eyes barely moved, they were giving her the most thorough assessment he was capable of. She expected nothing less from the man who owned his own business now. Those keen, dark eyes saw into her soul and seemed to understand her, and not just that. Somehow, it made him admire and love her all the more. Every day, she was more grateful to have him in her life, for the man behind the mask was caring, as well as possessed a quick mind that always amazed and amused (especially around her coworkers) her.

Kyoya was long past the point of fascination with Haruhi; he was captivated by the heart that always gave more than anyone else and took great honor in being entrusted with his own heart.

Kyoya could also appreciate the fact that Haruhi had become more beautiful, and he could tell from the way Haruhi stared that she appreciated the view just as much. Usually, Kyoya could appreciate Haruhi's ability to say what he never expected, and today was no exception.

"Do you think that if I hurry, that I can get out of this uncomfortable dress before anyone gets done talking in there?"

Kyoya wanted to laugh. There were no congratulations or squeals of joy from being married. Neither of them was like that, and he loved that about her. He would never tire of his blunt, unexpected Haruhi.

He responded in a similarly serious manner, "Perhaps, but only if you allow me to help you."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for a moment, seriously considering his offer. Kyoya mentally shook his head at her before saying, "No, Haruhi, you can't."

Haruhi sighed, as though being denied fancy tuna.

After she was done making her disappointment known (all the while he held back his), he continued, "We still haven't finished taking all the wedding photos, and the twins want to pose with their model for their wedding line. Soon, though."

"I hope so. I'm bad enough on the dance floor in normal clothes. Worse when I'm not with you."

"Of course you are," replied Kyoya matter-of-factly. "You're not with me."

Haruhi tried to glare at her grinning husband but failed spectacularly, instead smiling at the many memories of them dancing together.

"You're a good dancer, but don't let it go to your head," she said finally.

"Only because it's our wedding day, and I'm content," said Kyoya, putting an arm around his wife.

"Fair enough. I'm very happy, too," she said, leaning into her husband.

Both stood there for several minutes before Haruhi stated, "We totally could've made it to our suite and back."

"Haruhi-"

"Fine. Then I'll say this: I told you so."

Both knew what she was referring to. After a pause, Kyoya pulled away from his wife and turned to look inside the room where everyone was talking (or squealing for certain friends and family).

Looking back at his wife, Kyoya said, "After all the coaching I gave Tamaki to keep it together during the ceremony, he _still _managed to outcry your father. I don't understand; I think I'm losing my touch."

"Coaching, or threats?" asked Haruhi, rolling her eyes at her husband's admission of cheating in their little bet about Tamaki and his ability to not last the whole ceremony without crying. She pretended that she did not hear the last tidbit, as he was still _not _a morning person.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Mrs. Ootori," said Kyoya with a straight face.

Well, he tried to say Haruhi's new name with a straight face, but failed spectacularly as well. He was smiling with pride by the end.

They stood there for a moment, both smiling. Almost as one, they turned to peek in at the large crowd that had shown up and was still somehow all still talking.

How was Ranka not tackling them both, as happy as he was that Haruhi had chosen Kyoya in the end? It probably had something to do with the yelling match he was having with Tamaki, who did not understand why he could not cry as much as Ranka. Everyone else seemed to watch in wonder or did not want to acknowledge the fight, choosing to talk over the screaming instead.

"That does it," said Haruhi with determination. "Husband, I find myself in need of your…. services. Will you assist me?"

Haruhi was serious in her manner, but Kyoya was grinning, even more smugly than normal.

"It'd be my pleasure. I'll start you a new debt, and even help to keep away the angry twins."

"That's my Kyoya," whispered Haruhi as she lifted her head to allow Kyoya to kiss her (now much more roughly) once more before they found their way back to their wedding suite.

Needless to say, there were two sets of wedding photos: the first had Haruhi in baggy pants and a t-shirt (looking very happy to be held by Kyoya, with his head resting on top of hers, and arms loosely around either her neck or waist), and the second from after her father and the twins conspired to change her back (with her desiring nothing more than to put her hands around the twins' necks). At least she looked good while waltzing with Kyoya for their first dance as a married couple.

Kyoya did not mind either way; he was happy to offer his services at any time to his wife, even when she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. You're Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when Haruhi and Kyoya get invited to Tamaki and Renge's wedding and they don't have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. There was a prompt a while back in a Facebook group that seemed perfect for KyoHaru, so this happened. I hope you enjoy it!

"You're invited," read Haruhi aloud.

The hot pink envelope drenched in a floral scent and decorated with red roses contained an even more obnoxious wedding invitation. 

But Haruhi expected nothing less from the union of Tamaki and Renge. 

"Why would they give me a plus one when I'm single? That's pointless," mumbled Haruhi. "I'm too busy with work to date. I'm going alone."

With that, she dropped the envelope and invitation on a side table in the living room to make dinner, a far more pressing engagement. 

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, Kyoya Ootori was in a pickle. He had been expecting the envelope, but not the glitter-covered invitation with pink and yellow daisies - Renge's and Tamaki's faces pasted in their centers - whose stems sprang out of the back of the invite to allow the invitation to sit on a desk. 

What he had forgotten about was the plus one. Of course they would give him that. 

An oversight on his part.

"This is  _ not  _ going to convince me to start dating," murmured Kyoya, all too familiar with the machinations of Tamaki and Renge so far. 

As the head of his own growing company, he was far too busy to date - despite much prodding and encouragement from Tamaki and Renge - and had no desire to do so. However, the public, his family, and his job dictated that he bring  _ someone _ to the wedding. 

The idea of hiring a simpering idiot and possibly giving her hope was dismissed immediately. Equally fast to be rejected was the idea of bringing his sister, however easy it would be. 

He had no doubt she would attend with her husband since he knew for a fact they had been invited.

But that still left him without a date. No matter. He would decide after dinner … after he had spent the evening with Haruhi. It was their monthly dinner night, and it was her turn to cook.

He had been looking forward to it ever since the last time they met at his newly built home. They christened the kitchen together, cooking and managing to set off the fire alarm when they didn't notice the smoke from leaving a casserole in the oven too long. He claimed that the timer function on his phone had malfunctioned, but he knew the truth: he had been distracted by Haruhi describing her latest win in court. 

Haruhi still gave him grief about the incident whenever they texted, which was almost daily. He needed to vent about stupid idiots, and she found an open ear who listened to her talk out her concerns for each case she had to represent. Together, both got commiseration and the practical advice they desired since everyone else around them were not always sensible. 

Especially among their mutual friends. After outings with friends, they always chatted for a good, long time. They needed a dose of sanity after dealing with the theatrics of Tamaki and Renge, the high energy of Hunny, Reiko, and their children, and the antics of the twins.

Haruhi's friendship was one that Kyoya treasured as highly as Tamaki's, and accordingly, he put a lot of time aside for Haruhi. He didn't often leave work early, but when he did, it almost always involved her. 

He stopped pondering the possibilities of who he could bring to Tamaki's wedding while he was driven over in favor of thinking about Haruhi. Just the mention of her brought a smile to his face, and he tried to guess what new thing she would make tonight. He had his guess ready as he unlocked Haruhi's apartment door, as was tradition. 

Had Tamaki or the twins known that Kyoya was the only one Haruhi had given her spare key to - besides her father - they might have demanded to have a set as well. But they didn't, and neither Haruhi nor Kyoya intended to let their little secret out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kyoya."

"Is it duck?"

Haruhi stuck her head out, eyes unblinking. He grinned, knowing he was right. 

The two had an unofficial contest going about who could guess what the main course was. Kyoya was the better guesser, but Haruhi was still always shocked when he got it. "Good guess. You win another round."

He made his way to the kitchen with a triumphant grin on his face. "I'm ahead by ten. Before long, you'll be in debt for guess-"

That was when he saw the same envelope on Haruhi's table that he had received. 

Of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner? His mind ran ten steps ahead, exploring all the benefits of the arrangement. 

"Kyoya? Kyoya?"

"What?" he asked, turning abruptly. "Oh!"

His hands barely missed her, and she looked a little surprised. When had she gotten so close?

Perhaps a foot lay between them, their eyes locked on one another - one in concern, and the other with sudden, painful awareness. Kyoya recovered first.

"My apologies, Haruhi. I saw something that I also received today."

"Oh, that?" asked Haruhi, looking unconcerned as she pointed at the invitation. 

"Yes, that. How are you so calm about this? We're the only unmarried hosts in the group now."

"So?" asked Haruhi, not understanding at all. "We're single. We go alone. What's the big deal?"

"People have expectations," he replied, frowning slightly.

"I thought you were past that stage," she said, giving him an odd look. "You have your own company and life."

He sighed. Sometimes, he wished that he could see things as she did. Life would be  _ much _ easier that way. 

However, he was one of the most eligible bachelors now, thanks to Tamaki being taken off the market. The pool of men to focus on instead was shrinking. 

A fact he hated being reminded of by Fuyumi, Renge, and every other married woman of his acquaintance who wanted to set him up with someone. 

"I do, but even that has expectations. This is going to be the biggest social event of the year. Everyone important will be there, if only to be seen. You receiving an invite will put you in high standing at your firm; they'll have expectations of you, too."

"I don't care," she said with a shrug. "It's too much time and trouble to find someone. I'll have to spend the whole evening with him, and he'll have to deal with our friends, who will interrogate him within an inch of his life. No thanks."

She started to pull away to check on the meal until he said, "What if there's a way to bypass all the hassle?"

She took a step closer, scrutinizing him. "What are you trying to suggest?"

"We should go together," he stated.

His voice and body language sounded confident, but a glare spread across his glasses at the last second from looking away. Haruhi knew that tell well.

"Why? What benefit is there for you going with me? It would cause undue hassle from everyone asking us if we're together now. Do you want that?" she asked, skeptical. 

"If we tell our friends ahead of time, then they'll understand the arrangement-"

"And the gossip?" she continued. "Neither of us enjoyed that last time."

Four months ago, neither one could host the dinner like expected, so they had gone out.  _ Never  _ had Kyoya seen so much gossip.

If Kyoya was being honest with himself, he preferred the gossip involving Haruhi over anyone else. She took it well - ignoring all the people who asked her about them and telling him they didn't have to eat out again - and didn't have any expectations, and she was one of the few people he could confide in. 

In high school, he had had a small crush on her, and he stomped it down into nothingness while she had dated Tamaki. In the years since they broke up, their friendship had grown stronger, and he told himself he was happy with that. 

"Everyone will expect us to be together since we're all so close as friends, and they're going to talk no matter who I bring," said Kyoya. 

"It took you two months to get people to leave you alone about me, though," she said, remembering well. "You were so frustrated. I can just ask the guy who sits next to me-"

"No."

Both were shocked by the vehemence in his voice. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, and Kyoya didn't understand why the thought of her going with someone else who had her same interests and was also young, successful, and not to mention single bothered him so much. It felt wrong at a visceral level.

"You really feel this strongly about us going together?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes. I prefer you."

She blushed slightly and closed her eyes in thought before opening them and saying, "Well, if I must be stuck with one person for the night, I'd rather it be you."

He didn't understand why he felt so happy about her saying that, but so it was. He took another step closer to her.

"More reason for us to go together. You'll keep me sane and prevent me from strangling anyone," said Kyoya, making Haruhi chuckle. 

"I'll think about it. Let's eat."

The duck was scrumptious, and the conversation flowed easily until the end of the night … when Kyoya brought up the unpleasant topic again.

"This is how I want Tamaki's reception to go. We should attend together."

She rolled her eyes. "I need a week to decide."

In his head, he asked - it sounded like whining just a little - why so long, but outside, he was cool as a cucumber. "The sooner we decide-"

"Kyoya, we have two months to respond to the RSVP, and another six months after that to the wedding. We have time."

"Right."

But it didn't  _ feel  _ that way to him. 

"You're working yourself up over nothing. We could both go alone, and I think that'd be fine. Much less stress. However, I can tell from the way you are looking at me that you're going with someone."

"I am. I want it to be you," he said, taking her hand.

Neither one was very affectionate, and when alone, they normally waved rather than touch. On special occasions or when one wanted to make a point, there was some element of touch. This was one such moment. 

Haruhi sighed. She saw the resolution in his eyes; he wanted this. 

She didn't. It would lead to too many questions. Worse, it might actually force her to confront whatever it was that she felt for Kyoya. She had grown to respect him in high school, to see him as a true friend in college, and to look forward to her time with him as she worked. The fact that he wanted  _ her  _ did something to her insides that she hadn't felt since early on in her relationship with Tamaki. 

A week went by, and when he called her to ask, she told him that she didn't want to. "You should go by yourself; defy the rules some more. You'll have lots of support if you do from all our friends."

She didn't see his face fall momentarily, nor the moment he gave his little half-smile, the one that signaled to her that he had gotten an idea.

"You're right. I know no matter what, I can depend on my friends. Thank you, Haruhi."

She had half expected him to stop talking as much, but his behavior didn't change. If anything, they talked more. She didn't complain about that.

What she did complain about was the increasing amount of interference from the rest of their mutual friends. When she didn't send in her RSVP within two weeks, Renge came over, demanding to know why. Haruhi could have given her answer as alone then, but for some unknown reason, she couldn't. 

First, it was Renge dropping by to have lunch with her, arm-in-arm with eligible, nice men. Then it was Tamaki quite literally throwing men at her. Next, Hunny introduced her to some of the employees at his combination toy and candy shop, and the twins introduced her to countless male models. 

The straw that broke the camel's back, though, was Mori. He had come to visit about one week before the RSVP date to discuss a case with Haruhi. When that was done, he stopped to speak to the man who sat beside Haruhi and asked him whether he was interested in attending Tamaki's wedding. The lawyer hadn't even responded before Haruhi had had  _ enough.  _

"I'm sorry. Excuse me."

She didn't want to attend the wedding with that guy, her friends' suggestions, or anyone else of that variety. If she wasn't attending with Kyoya, then she was going alone. Period. 

But did she actually want to go with Kyoya? 

Truthfully, yes. But not out of convenience. He was all business, and she knew enough of her feelings now to know that if she went with him, that she'd want him to want her for herself, not because she was easy and convenient. 

She didn't want to marry a man like Tamaki, but she did want that total devotion and willingness to give all, the same way her father did for her mother. She had thought she had seen hints of that when she and Kyoya had gone out to eat those months ago. He had seen to her every comfort and desire in finding a place with no one else and their own chef. She had hated the expense at first, but everything had been so personal that it felt like they were back at home, giving her the best restaurant experience she ever had. 

People had stared as they walked in and out, but he was good about shielding her and keeping her away from them all then. After, not so much. He did try, however, and she appreciated that.

A part of her had really liked standing beside him in public and being associated with him, rather than just the former Host Club members. They could have almost been a couple, and she enjoyed it. 

To do that again, to be so close and yet not a couple, at Tamaki's wedding just seemed wrong. She would rather wait and see if he developed feelings. If he didn't, then she was happy to have the friendship. 

She was barely leaving the building where she worked when Kyoya's black car pulled up in front of her. He stepped out looking calm, but his eyes and cautious voice betrayed him as he approached her.

"Have you changed your mind about attending Tamaki's wedding alone?" he asked, searching her face.

"No. Why?" she asked, slightly confused. 

She had never bothered to tell Kyoya about all attempts made by their friends to set her up. She assumed he was going through the problems and wouldn't want to discuss the annoyance any more than she did.

His shoulders lowered imperceptibly, and he let out a held breath. "Even though they've all tried to find you someone?"

"Yes. I know what I want," replied Haruhi.

He set his shoulders, looking determined to do something. Haruhi held her breath.

"I need to apologize," he said, looking chagrined. "When you said that you wouldn't go with me, I told Tamaki that you should have a date. I thought I implied myself, and I've only just found out that they've been suggesting everyone  _ but _ me."

Haruhi laughed, amused by their friends once more. If only he knew how well their efforts had worked. It had made her interest in Kyoya all the more obvious. 

When she quieted a little, he added, "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask now, but I'm selfish. I want you for myself."

All noise and amusement evaporated from Haruhi at his declaration. Her heart pounded just a little, new hope blossoming that maybe he did return her feelings. Why else try to manipulate things and then apologize?

"Why tell me now?" she asked curiously, face even.

"I thought you would've already agreed to who Mori was going to suggest," he admitted. "You mentioned him once, and you've had quite a few men thrown at you recently that you'd just give in. I thought I lost my chance with you again."

Again. That one small word made all the difference. Her face brightened before she cleared her throat, making Kyoya look up at her.

"That would imply I was interested in him; I'm not, you idiot," she said, stepping closer. "I want you, too." She cupped his face for a moment before adding, "Next time, just tell me."

"I will," he replied, leaning in and kissing her.

Not far away, three men in trench coats and hats high-fived one another while a woman hiding behind a newspaper stuck her binoculars through the holes in the paper and ordered three bowls of rice for dinner in celebration. In Haruhi's building, another group watched and celebrated with strawberry cake. 

As Kyoya pulled away, he asked, "We're attending together now, right?"

"Are you calling in all my debts of right meals guessed?" she deadpanned. 

"Yes," he said with a grin.

"Good. I'm only allowing one kind of debt now," said Haruhi as they walked toward Kyoya's car.

"What's that?" he asked, mystified. 

"Kisses. One for every guy they tried to set me up with because of you."

"Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and his son share every important bond: they both love cats. 
> 
> And his sister is there for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I'm in a discord chat for KyoHaru, and an image of a boy cuddling a cat was shown. I was inspired to write a short fic. I hope you enjoy it!

"Aww, isn't he the cutest with Noir?"

Kyoya's head turned. He had gotten used to hearing countless people fawn over his son, with his fat cheeks and a head full of raven hair like his father. What Kyoya wasn't used to was hearing his son mentioned at the same time as his old cat, Noir. 

Kyoya didn't have many happy memories from his childhood. He vaguely recalled having a pet cat growing up since cats were seen as cleaner and less sociable. He remembered the tan-colored cat once hissing at his father; he was almost positive that marked the beginning of his love for cats. They were calm, reasonable, could take care of themselves, good judges of character, elegant, and more. 

He had never thought of getting a cat until Tamaki bought Antoinette. Then, it became a goal, just as finishing college, becoming a well-established business man, and marrying Haruhi were. 

First, he finished college. When he was out on his own and starting his business, his first purchase was a black cat named Noir. That cat hated everyone but him. 

Tamaki didn't understand why it always tried to scratch and hiss at him. He grew fungus aplenty until Noir sliced them through with her sharp claws. 

When Kyoya started dating Haruhi after she finished law school - first in her class, Kyoya couldn't have been prouder - he introduced Haruhi to his favorite lady. By some miracle, Noir took to Haruhi immediately; Tamaki was jealous.

When Haruhi became pregnant, Noir spent countless hours curled beside or on top of Haruhi. When she gave birth to a healthy boy, Noir was older but still had enough spirit to hiss at every servant who tried to enter the nursery. 

Now, Kyoya enjoyed watching his three year old son trail behind Noir, trying to poke and hug her at odd moments. Rarely did Noir let him; she preferred to be a guard than pillow. 

When Kyoya looked away from his wife toward his gushing sister, he was met with the cutest sight in his life.

His son was wearing the miniature Ouran Academy uniform the twins had made for him, the light blue jacket looking well with the khaki pants and contrasting hair. All he needed was a pair of glasses to look like a mini-Kyoya. He had a contented smile on his face as he sat on the blue sofa with Noir cradled in his lap.

Though cradled was too gentle a word to describe the way the boy crushed the old girl against him. He was trying to kill Noir with love, if Kyoya didn't know better. The poor cat was squashed into a small, black ball, her eyes narrow slits as the little boy nuzzled her incessantly. He kept taking turns rubbing each side of his face against Noir's head, and Noir looked quite shell-shocked and resigned to her fate. 

Tamaki and the twins watched the unfolding scene with looks of delight and shock that the offspring of the Shadow King could be so cute. 

"Fuyumi. Why are you torturing Noir like that?" reprimanded Kyoya. "She deserves better."

"Let the boy have his moment with her

You had yours; let him have his," said Fuyumi, grinning. 

Kyoya's face hardened. "I  _ never  _ acted so undignified around a cat-"

"I'll bet you … eight million yen you're wrong," said Fuyumi, winking at Haruhi before pulling out her phone. 

"That's ridiculous. Done," he said.

Haruhi shook her head while Kyoya got up to save his poor cat from his son. He had barely picked up Noir when Fuyumi shoved her phone in his face.

"Watch and pay, little brother," said Fuyumi as the twins stood behind him to watch as well.

A grainy video began to play on the screen, and Kyoya immediately recognized the family room. He was seated on the white sofa in a blue jacket, just like his son, and he was cuddling the cat just like his son. 

"Kyoya, look here!" cried the voice of a teenaged Fuyumi.

He looked up briefly with a huge grin on his face before the right side of his face nuzzled against the cat's head. Kyoya cringed in horror at the pain his younger self inflicted upon that cat. The cat looked about as happy as if someone had taken away its catnip. 

"Is that where you learned your threatening looks from?" joked Kaoru.

"Nah, that's too nice still," replied Hikaru. "He's just grumpy."

Younger Kyoya rubbed the left side of his face against the cat and squeezed extra hard. At that point, the cat's face looked murderous, as though it were plotting the world's demise.

"Now he looks like Kyoya," said Hikaru, making everyone laugh.

"You owe me," said Fuyumi smugly, ending the video. 

"That's different," said Kyoya. "I didn't know any better."

"Like father, like son. You're truly a big softie," said Fuyumi, grinning as the twins gave her skeptical looks.

"It's true. Kyoya's not nearly so grumpy in the morning now," agreed Haruhi, coming up behind her husband and resting a hand on his cheek.

At that, Kyoya sighed silently and leaned into the touch, drawn to Haruhi like a magnet. 

One morning, early in their marriage, Kyoya was woken up by Tamaki, and he was crabby as he lay in bed. As groggy as Haruhi was, she rolled over to shut him up, but her hand ended up cupping his cheek as she said his name. She was amazed at the difference in his attitude as he moved in closer to rub against her body like a cat. After that, she made it a habit to do it regularly. 

"I think he's part cat," declared Tamaki. "Look at him and how he acts."

"I bet he loves a belly rub in the morning," said Hikaru, playing along. 

"Would you like a belly rub now?" asked Kaoru, as though speaking to a baby.

"Idiots!" said Kyoya, leaving his wife's touch to glare and make all three huddle together.

"We'll stop. Let's get our presents out," peeped Tamaki as the twins followed him.

Kyoya gave a little half-smile before turning to his wife once more and whispering in her ear, "Remind me never to tell them what you do for my birthday every year."

Haruhi was about to respond when Hikaru said across the room, "Say, Kyoya, you like cats, right? There's this new movie coming out about singing cats. I bet you'd love it. Want to see the trailer?"

Kyoya made his way over. "I think I'm going to regret this."

He did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
